Marionettenspieler Naruto
by Panzer Magier
Summary: After a beating Itachi takes Naruto to train outside the village. First chapter kinda sucks but the others hopefully won't. Title means puppet master Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Marionettenspieler Naruto

This is my first fic so go easy on the flaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will own Naruto because fate hates me.

-----

_'Why, why do they hate me?'_ A seven year old Naruto thought as he ran from an angry mob of villagers. "Get back here demon." Was heard as well as "Today is the day we avenge the Yondaime." Along with multiple insults he ignored.

'_I've got to get out of here.'_ Naruto thought as he ran towards the south gate of Konoha. A villager suddenly blocked his path and said "You're not going to escape this time demon." The villager revealed a knife and stabbed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto passed out but before he did he heard cries of pain that weren't his.

When Naruto was stabbed an Anbu appeared and killed the villager slowly. "Wh-who are you?" The villager asked. The Anbu removed his mask and revealed himself as Itachi Uchiha with a fully developed Sharingan.

The other villagers stopped until one of them, let's just call him Bob, stepped forward and asked "Why are you defending the demon Itachi-san?" Itachi just created some handseals and said "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu." The villagers burned to death in a matter of moments leaving Itachi and a healing Naruto.

Itachi picked up Naruto and carried him to the office of the Sandaime. The Sandaime Hokage, also known as the professor or just Sarutobi, was finally enjoying some peace and quiet away from the paperwork when the door burst open.

"NO, I'LL HAVE TO DO THAT PAPERWORK ALL OVER AGAIN TOMORROW!" Sarutobi yelled as he watched the paperwork fly out the window. "Why can't you just use a clone?" Itachi asked as he walked in with a now sleeping Naruto.

Sarutobi slammed his head against his desk and woke up a minute later. "Note to self, never slam head against edge. What can I do for you Itachi-kun?" "I want to take Naruto on a trip away from the village." Itachi explained what happened and Sarutobi approved it.

"Please teach Naruto how to defend himself against his enemies while you're gone Itachi." Itachi nodded and left with Naruto.

When Naruto woke up he heard "Ah, you're awake." He turned and saw that he was outside Konoha and Itachi was sitting by a fire. "Hello Naruto, I'm Itachi Uchiha." Naruto was suspicious but sat but the fire with Itachi.

The two of them sat there with their own thoughts. _'Where should we go first? Kumo and Iwa hate us so I'll just steal their scrolls of sealing and give them to Naruto when he's ready. Suna and Kiri are neutral but their Kage's would take Naruto if they found out about him. Damn, this is bad.'_

While Itachi was contemplating where to go first, Naruto's thoughts were more along the lines of _'I wonder if he has any ramen, ramen.'_ Naruto started to drool at that point.

"Would you like to become stronger Naruto?" Itachi asked after a few more minutes of silence. Naruto looked at the fire and stayed quiet. "If I can stop receiving beatings from the villagers then yes." He said after a few minutes.

Itachi smirked and said "Then I'll help you." Naruto looked at Itachi when he said this. Itachi had to bite back a laugh before saying "I'm going to take you on a trip for a year, in that time I'm going to train you in every area I know to a degree. When we get back I can see how my brother will react to a person stronger than him at his age."

Naruto nodded "I'm going to be as good as you when the year is over." Itachi mentally laughed when he thought about the gap in their power. "Your training will begin tomorrow on the way to Kirigakure." Itachi said before lying down and catching some much needed sleep since he was watching Naruto for two days.

Itachi woke up the next morning and used a light katon jutsu to burn Naruto's pants. What he didn't count on was that Naruto disappeared in smoke and there was a kunai pointing between his legs.

"I was awake for an hour before you tried that Itachi-sensei." Itachi looked down and saw Naruto grinning with the kunai still in the same position. "Now Naruto" Itachi said as best he could "there's no reason to make me a girl." Naruto removed the kunai and put it in Itachi's pouch.

_'How did he do that without me noticing?'_ Itachi thought and voiced it. "I just used my Kage Bunshin to steal one so I could see the gap in our skill. When that didn't work I just took out my own kunai that I kept from a beating and used it." Naruto said with a smirk at Itachi's face.

"Good job my student. After breakfast we'll start with your lessons." The two of them then sat down and ate whatever Itachi killed. After the meal the two of them started walking. "Where are we going Itachi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "We're going to Kirigakure but we won't arrive for a month at this pace so we'll do chakra control exercises until then"

Naruto already knew the tree climbing exercise after asking Sarutobi about it and reading about chakra control so they moved on to water walking. "Naruto, the theory behind water walking is adjusting your chakra as you walk to stay up. You must also expel chakra constantly to keep yourself up."

Naruto nodded and used Kage Bunshin to walk on a pond Itachi made. While the clones were doing that Naruto was learning about things like politics, etiquette, anatomy, mathematics and other various things he knew with the assistance of more clones.

After the first week Naruto knew how to stay calm under certain circumstances. During the second week Naruto learned some basic taijutsu styles as well as the theory behind kunai balancing.

The technique required a person to balance the dull end of a kunai on the palm of their hand. After that they had to do it with the blade of the kunai. The stances Naruto learned were the basic academy styles and a form called Aikido which revolved around using an opponent's strength against him.

After the second week Naruto focused on strategy which would take at least another month to perfect. The reason for this was Itachi constantly distracted Naruto with things like talking or eating pocky he seemed to magically produce.

Naruto had gotten the basic grip of ignoring distractions when they two of them arrived at a village much like Konoha late in the afternoon. The only problem was that the place was a wreck. The buildings were falling apart with disrepair measured by how far the building were from the Mizukage's tower.

"This place is a dump." Naruto commented after they snuck past the guards. "Kirigakure used to be prosperous but a recent revolt destroyed most of the buildings near the Mizukage's tower." Itachi explained.

"Who revolted and when?" Naruto asked with mild curiosity. "The seven swordsmen of the mist tried to destroy the village three days before we left. I bet they're focusing on rebuilding before they repair." Naruto looked ahead and saw buildings burned to the ground.

"Why did they do this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the rubble and imagined it happening to Konoha. Itachi shrugged and took off his headband. "I look like I'm from Konoha so I'll have to disguise my clothes until we leave." He explained when he saw Naruto's look. He also put a henge on Naruto.

The two of them left for a hotel and reached one before long. _'I doubt there's many shinobi able to fight, I'll steal the scroll tonight and leave in the morning with Naruto.'_ Itachi noticed some people stareing at him and Naruto before they left for there room.

Itachi and Naruto arrived at the room when they heard knock at the door. _'Probably the guys from earlier.'_ Itachi thought as he opened the door. The two people from earlier were indeed at the door.

"I can sense your power so I'll just cut to the chase." The taller of the two said. "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki and this is Zabuza Momochi. We're interested in you two."

A/N sorry if the chapter sucked but openings are my weakness (besides lemons); the next chapter will be longer and better if you guys want me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapter so to make it up this will be longer and will contain random bits of humor to lighten the mood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will own Naruto because fate hates me.

-----

"What do you mean 'we're interested in you two'?" Itachi asked as he went into a defensive stance. Kisame raised his hands as a peace offering "We're interested in you two because one of you is an Uchiha and the other is a brat with a demon in him."

"How do you know that?" Itachi asked. "Heh, one of the others can feel the presence of jinchuriki." Kisame said as he and Zabuza walked in. "What do they mean?" Naruto asked playing the part of clueless even though he'd figured it out a long time ago.

"They're talking about me Naruto." Itachi said trying to keep the furball a secret. "Didn't they say that one of us was an Uchiha and _THE OTHER_ was a brat with a demon? Since I'm not an Uchiha then I must be the 'brat with a demon'." Naruto said.

"Pretty smart kid." Zabuza said before he looked out the hall and said "Get over here kid." Naruto and Itachi were confused when they saw a kid a little younger than Itachi appear. The only problem was that they couldn't tell if Haku was a guy or a girl.

"This is Haku who's also a demon container." Haku waved and said "I contain the Gobi no tori. Who do you have?" Haku asked Naruto. He smirked then he said "I've got the all-mighty, powerful, immortal and unstoppable." Haku, Zabuza and Kisame were waiting in anticipation while Itachi was waiting to see what would happen.

"I've got the pink Kyuubi no Usagi inside me." Every face-faulted with huge sweatdrops.

In Naruto's mind

**I'M NOT A DAMN RABBIT AND I'M CERTAINLY NOT PINK!!!!!!!!!"**

Real world

"Why is everyone shocked? Is it because Konoha almost got destroyed by a cute pink bunny?"

Naruto's mind

**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! I'M NOT CUTE, A RABBIT AND DEFENATLY NOT PINK!!!!!!!!"**

Real world

Naruto laughed for a good minute or two before saying "I'm kidding, Kyuubi's a pink fox." Everyone face-faulted through the floor and into the women's onsen in the basement.

Naruto's mind

Kyuubi couldn't talk because Naruto was right. Between now and the previous rant Kyuubi's fur somehow turned pink. The cage also turned into a child's playpen with several giant stuffed toys. Did I forget to mention the yellow bow tied around Kyuubi?

Somewhere laughter could be heard. _**"Since Naruto's right you have nothing to complain, or yell, about. Now shut up or I'm making this change permanent and I'm turning you into a bunny. This is my mind also so I can do anything here."**_

Kyuubi curled into a ball and whimpered.

Real world

Naruto was looking at his mindscape to see what Tasogare (twilight) did to Kyuubi when Itachi ran through the door and locked it. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I will say this as soft as I possibly can." Itachi took a deep breath but before he could do anything the door flew off its hinges and Itachi jumped out the window. The thing that destroyed the door was a group of women.

"Do you girls want a teen with black hair and eyes?" The women nodded. "He jumped out the window before you arrived but this is his room so he'll be back soon." Naruto said with two sets of laughter in his head. Naruto released the henge around his body.

_'Tasogare, I'm letting you out.'_ Naruto thought when the girls left before using Kage Bunshin. Nothing happened until a burst of grey energy appeared and formed an older version of Naruto. "Thanks Naruto." The clone said. "Well you do deserve freedom every once in a while" Naruto said before Itachi came back.

"This is a nice clone Naruto but there's something wrong with the eyes." Itachi said when he said that the clone had grey eyes. Before either of them could say anything one of the women jumped out of the closet and tied up Itachi.

Naruto and Tasogare watched as Itachi was carried away by the woman and soon heard girlish screams. "A fate worse then death if I know what those women are doing to him." Tasogare said. Naruto nodded in agreement before Tasogare drew a seal of blood that prevented sound from entering.

"Did you learn that from Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. Tasogare nodded and said "Ever since I was born three years ago I've had nothing to do except learn seals from the fox." "If I had known you were born that night I would've talked to you." Naruto said.

"Split personality is rarely something you know about until you meet the other one." Tasogare said. Naruto remembered when he fist met Tasogare at age six.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was running from the villagers to avoid getting beaten or killed. _(A/N he does that every day, what's new?)_ What's new is that this time he tripped and the villagers caught him._ (A/N still waiting for something new.)

_Will you just shut up and let me tell the flashback?_ (A/N go ahead.)_ Thank you. Now then, after the beating _(A/N stabbed 25 times and burned 63 times with a katon jutsu.)

Real world

Naruto stops the flashback and kills the author. "We kinda need him." Tasogare said before he revived the author. (A/N I'll stop.)

_Flashback cont._

_After the beating Naruto was pulled into the mindscape for the first of many times. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked at the sewer. Naruto heard a snap and the sewer changed to a beach with black sand._

_**"I was wondering when you'd come here partner."**_ _Naruto turned around and saw a twelve year old kid that looked like him sitting on the sand with a sand castle. "Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked with fear evident in his voice._

_**"I'm you partner. The name's Tasogare and I can't hurt you even if I tried."**__ Tasogare just sat there carving additions in his castle. "If you're me then who" Tasogare stopped him __**"You are you as well Naruto. I'm here because you created me two years ago."**_

_"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Tasogare. __**"You didn't mean to but you created me after one of your beatings. I'd suggest you help me build this thing because we've got a lot to talk about."**_

_Tasogare told Naruto about, 'sigh' go ahead._ (A/N the pink nine tailed bunny that destroyed Konoha because)_ I'm stopping you before you ruin the plot for us._

_Naruto learned about the Kyuubi and visited Tasogare multiple times after that, the two became fast friends._

_Flashback end_

After secretly reviving the author Tasogare talked with Naruto and taught him about seals until Haku came back dragging the other three. "They alive?" Tasogare asked. Haku nodded and dropped them on the floor.

"I don't see why you acted like that since Kyuubi is now pink." Tasogare said. "I've got a question, why aren't you talking like you do in my head?" Naruto asked. "Because that voice hurts my throat in the real world." Tasogare replied.

Naruto introduced Haku to Tasogare and the three of them talked until Itachi woke up and put his hand between his legs. "They're still there." Itachi sighed in relief. "I won't even ask." Both Naruto and Tasogare said at the same time.

Kisame and Zabuza woke up in a similar fashion but Kisame noticed that his skin was blue (A/N I forgot to mention that his skin was normal before now.) Naruto looked at Tasogare and promised to kill him later.

"Before you kill Naruto you have to remember that it was your fault for not believing the truth Itachi-san." Tasogare said as he walked up the wall and hung from the ceiling.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked. "I'm Tasogare Itachi-san." Naruto explained while the second effect of Tasogare's seal took effect. "Shouldn't we come back to the part about why you three are here?" Tasogare asked.

Zabuza nodded and said "Like we said earlier, we're interested why an Uchiha and a jinchuriki with split personality is here." "Are your allies with the Mizukage?" Tasogare asked. The three of them shook their heads. "We're here to steal the scroll of sealing which is supposed to contain every jutsu in the village." Itachi said.

"We tried that once but we got busted and ran." Kisame said. "Is that why the village is like this?" Itachi asked. "We didn't do that, The special forces of this village used them while we ran." Zabuza said.

Tasogare sighed. "If I steal this scroll then I want you two to join us until we head back to Konoha." He said before drawing a complex seal on his arm as he walked out the door.

"Ha, if we couldn't steal that thing what can that kid do?" Kisame asked. "Just wait." Naruto said. "Naruto, do you know what he was drawing?" Haku asked being the only person that didn't know about seals.

Naruto nodded. "That drawing was an invisibility seal." Everyone was shocked at this. "Kyuubi knew various things over his lifetime of freedom, seals were one of them. During his travels it took on its human form and researched seals after a lesser demon had been sealed into a human. That was the first jinchuriki."

"Enough talk, tell us what that seal on the door does." Kisame said. Naruto ignored him and went on. "During its travels it studied multiple seals and the theory behind them so it might be able to give the other demons seals that would prevent them from being sealed. Being a demon, Kyuubi had many things. Among them were a photographic memory."

"So it remembers everything it read about seals." Itachi said. "Bingo, that seal on the door is a sound barrier and a time dilation. Every one hour in here is ten minutes. The one he was drawing allows him to stay hidden from everything for 30 minutes." "How do you know so much about this stuff?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto shrugged and said "I don't, I'm just telling you what Tasogare told me." The other had sweatdrops on their heads. "That works." Zabuza said. Naruto told them what else Tasogare said until he came back without a giant scroll. "See, that brat couldn't do it either."

Tasogare ignored Kisame and took off his shirt. On Tasogare's body were multiple tattoos including one on his back that had an angel with black wings. "That's new." Naruto said in reference to the angel. "Like it?" Tasogare asked as he searched his body until he found a tattoo that said 'scroll'.

Tasogare bit his thumb and spread the blood over it. A small scroll appeared and Tasogare spread blood over the first seal in it. A giant scroll appeared the said 'forbidden scroll.' "Kind of a redundant name but this is it." He said as he tossed it to Itachi.

Kisame looked like a fish out of water. He played the part better thanks to his new skin. Naruto waved his hand in front of him but Kisame wouldn't snap out of it so he drew gills on him with permanent marker.

"That was too easy, I even snatched the Mizukage's hidden stash of porn and created a seal stored made up paperwork. When he notices the seals he'll gain even more paperwork from the collateral damage he'll make."

"Since we got what we came for then we should leave tonight." Itachi said. Naruto and Tasogare nodded and left the building.

"What's in that scroll?" Itachi asked Tasogare as the three of them left the guards incapacitated. "Mostly suiton jutsu but they have some hyoton since Suna's an ally with them and some residents of there are here." Itachi opened the scroll and saw every suiton he knew and a lot he didn't know.

"This will be useful for training." Itachi commented as he munched on some pocky. Tasogare nodded and left Naruto and Itachi.

The two of them set up camp and looked at a map. "Next stop is Iwa since its north of here." Itachi said as he drew a kunai. "Come out shark face." Naruto saw Kisame appear. "Why're you here?" Naruto asked. "To train with you. I know enough suiton but nothing about the other four elements." Kisame said as he sat down next to Naruto.

The other two accepted him and Kisame joined the group. Over the next month, Itachi and Naruto trained with Kisame in suiton jutsu but since there were close to 700 in the scroll they had plenty of attacks to learn.

The three of them were first tested in elemental affinity to see how easy, or hard, it would be to learn.

Itachi already knew 50 suiton jutsu thanks to constant missing-nin who used them and his Sharingan. However, Itachi's natural affinity was fire like most Uchiha so he couldn't master more that 100 suiton in the month they had.

Kisame finished training first since he knew about half of the jutsu in there except for the hyoton and some suiton which were A-class and above. It also helped that his natural affinity was water.

Naruto was the most puzzling. In one month he learned more jutsu than Itachi including the hyoton. At first Itachi and Kisame just thought that it was thanks to either Tasogare or Kyuubi until Tasogare came out one day and said he wasn't doing anything.

Itachi thought for a moment before he remembered something. "Kisame, I know what's going on. Naruto's a jutsu specialist." Kisame thought then nodded. "It makes sense; Naruto's natural affinity is also wind so that could be what's helping him with hyoton."

Naruto heard the conversation and asked what they were talking about. "A jutsu specialist is someone who can learn any jutsu with ease." Itachi said. "Unfortunately it means you can't learn genjutsu." Kisame added. "Why not?" Naruto asked.

Tasogare came out and explained it. "If someone's a specialist then there's something they can't learn. Ninjutsu specialists can't learn genjutsu, genjutsu specialists can't learn kenjutsu, ken can't learn fuinjutsu, fuin can't learn taijutsu and tai can't learn ninjutsu. The only way to destroy the weakness is through kinjutsu."

Itachi nodded since the explanation was good. "You also have a good elemental affinity to learn with." "What's the difference between them?" Naruto asked. Kisame explained this time.

"Fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water and water beats fire. You have a good element because you can use wind to feed any katon jutsu you use." Itachi nodded again.

Itachi and Naruto continued with the training while Kisame ran back to get something from Kiri but didn't come back until it was time for them to leave. "Where were you?" Itachi asked when he came back. "I had to get something for you two." Kisame tossed two things the size of his sword at them.

Naruto and Itachi opened them and saw that they were swords. "Now I don't have to be bored while we travel to the other countries." Kisame said. "What can these things do?" Itachi asked since he knew that most of the seven swordsmen had weapons that could do something.

"They can change size and will burn anyone who tries to use them. Since they're your swords you can use them." Kisame explained as Itachi looked at his red sword and Naruto looked at the black one.

After some quick instructions Naruto changed the sword into a dagger and put it in his pocket since it was too heavy in its normal form. Itachi did the same and sealed it up. "Thanks." Was all Itachi said before the three of them headed for Iwa.

In the month between Iwa and Kiri, Itachi and Naruto learned how to use multiple styles of kenjutsu. Itachi also taught Naruto the basic academy jutsu and continued with the strategy training.

About halfway a great tragedy occurred. Itachi found a pocky festival and almost made shark fin soup out of Kisame when he tried to pull him back.

"Has he always been like this?" Kisame asked Naruto as they watched Itachi skip through the free samples. "He's always eating the stuff but this is a new level of weird for him." Naruto commented before getting an evil idea that made Kyuubi shudder.

Naruto performed a basic henge and said "I'll go get him." Kisame thought the kid was suicidal when he saw Itachi come running at him. "He's good." Kisame commented before Itachi tackled Kisame and started eating him.

_Flashback_

_Naruto came running over to Itachi who was stealing pocky after he ate all of the free samples. "Itachi-sensei, there's a giant pocky stick the size of a man that appeared next to Kisame."_

_Itachi stopped and almost had a heart attack before running off to Kisame's location. "To bad that henge transformed Kisame into the pocky stick." Naruto went running off and bought a camera for blackmail._

_Flashback end_

Naruto was currently snapping pictures at Kisame who was currently running from Itachi who had hearts in his eyes and was singing about eating Kisame. "Good thing cameras aren't affected by illusions." Naruto muttered as he drew a protection seal on his body to prevent harm and another one that would let him breathe underwater.

After running through three cameras, and sealing away the pictures, Naruto released the henge and bought some pocky. Five minutes later he saw Kisame shivering and whimpering and Itachi eating pocky. "How do you know if that's pocky?" Naruto asked.

Itachi raised his head and revealed that he was using the Sharingan to make sure he wasn't eating fingers or other things. Kisame took the time to use his most powerful suiton jutsu and blasted Naruto with it.

"Oh look, it's the garden hose of doom jutsu." Naruto said before getting blasted by a tidal wave and coming out soaked. "Was that it?" He asked and provoked Kisame into creating a dome of water around Naruto.

Naruto just sat there and used his second seal's power to take a nap without dying. After Kisame ventilated his anger he and Naruto dragged Itachi away from the village as fast as possible.

After the incident Naruto sealed the pocky he bought and sealed portions of Itachi's pocky as well. Three times they had to drag him away from pocky shops saying 100 boxes was enough.

"How much of that stuff do you have sealed?" Kisame asked as Naruto sealed some pocky when they were about a day from Iwa. "I've got enough to make that festival look like a tiny shop." Naruto replied. "How does he get so much without us noticing?" Kisame asked.

"When it's his turn to keep watch he sneaks off to the nearest village and steals it." Naruto said as he drew a protection seal. "He could get us killed!." Naruto shook his head and said "That's why I take the watch before him." He then activated the seal and a barrier formed around them.

"I always draw this seal to protect us without Itachi's knowledge. After I wake up Itachi I also add a seal that burns his pocky to a crisp." They both shared a laugh at that before turning in for the night. They woke up when Itachi screamed about pocky.

The two people that weren't addicted to pocky ran for their lives when Itachi saw the seal that caused the pocky to burn. They reached Iwa and ran through the gates of it so fast that Tasogare barely got out before they passed through Iwa completely.

_'Damn, Itachi must have the wrath of god on his side if they run that fast after Itachi stops chasing them.'_ Tasogare turned and saw Itachi behind him. _'Crap.'_ Tasogare activated one of the seals on his body and ran faster than humanly possible.

Itachi watched as Tasogare came back with the scroll and said it was a peace offering. "You are safe from my wrath." Itachi said before running after Naruto and Kisame again. _'He scares me.'_ Tasogare thought before he left.

Kisame and Naruto had turned directions and headed west before Naruto pulled out the scroll that held his pocky. "Itachi, here's your damn pocky." He threw the scroll at Itachi and sat down to rest. "THIS POCKY IS STALE!!!" Naruto activated the henge and ran.

After he got far enough away Naruto still heard Kisame's screams of being eaten. _**"Don't ever get on his bad side again." **_Naruto nodded and formed a protection seal before pulling out the scroll from Kiri. "Since they have the one from Iwa I should learn more suiton."

Naruto mastered three more jutsu before he remembered the henge was still on and deactivated it. Kisame and Itachi ran into the barrier five minutes later demanding Naruto die. He just tuned it out and slept.

A/N: I know I skipped through Iwa but I couldn't think of anything that could happen there. I'll do the same with Kumo but spend the longest time in Suna.

If I have any readers, I'm opening up a pairing poll. The choices for Naruto are any woman except Kin, Hinata, Shizune or any woman from the filler arcs. You can vote for any of the women and can even vote for things like Naru/Saku/Ino. The poll will end after chapter five is posted.

I'm in need of names for the two swods and any other special abilities they might get. Also, if any of you can think up your own techniques that you want to see then tell me what they're called and what they do.

One last thing. Itachi and Kisame will still join Akatsuki. I'm still deciding if I should make them good or not though. See ya


	3. AN 1

**A/N I'm working on the next chapter but won't post it until I get at least 20 reviews, which will take a while considering the number I have.**

**Still need names for the swords and votes for the poll. I'm also adding a new one. Should Haku be a guy or a girl? If Haku's a boy then I'll make fun of him but Haku's a girl then she might be a pairing. This all depends on if Haku should live but still.**

**One last thing, both polls will close in three more chapters. Until I get 20 reviews then See ya.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Marionettenspieler Naruto**

EroEro-Kitsune- While I do appreciate the review, if you don't like the title of my story then you can do two things. You can either a) get over it or b) stop reading the story. Oh yeah, the puppets will be introduced this chapter and the next chapter will deal mostly with them.

dontfryyourbrain- thanks for the review but the way things are going then Haku won't be a guy.

ShinigamiNoKitsune- I like the ideas for the swords and if I don't use them for Naruto and Itachi then I'll use them for a puppet.

Mallus- Really like the sword names but I need some more info on how the 'final' thing should be activated.

arkard- thanks for the support. They ditched Zabuza back at the hotel along with Kisame but Kisame found them. I'll say how in this chapter. I'm sure I can think of how to hold the plot together with some reviews. I'm still thinking about Kyuubi's real name but I have a good idea. The two jutsu you suggested will be considered.

Holiday open- I'm not exactly sure on what you mean about the Hinata thing but if you want Haku to live then you'd better pray for the reviews to agree with you.

inunartuful- I've already stated that Haku has the Gobi no Tori (five tailed bird) but I could probably do something that was inspired from another fic.

bumike99- Thanks for the review, my progress with this fic will depend when I get enough reviews.

xiroxiro- Sorry I forgot to thank you in chapter two but thank you.

amin1-2-3- You are correct. It would be almost impossible to make Naruto a puppeteer if I wanted to teach him about them somewhere else other then the only place in the canon.

Pairings

harem 2

Kurenai 1

Haku 2

Anko/Tenten/Kurenai (nice) 1

Haku's gender

girl 10

guy 2

Haku live

yes 5

no 0

I can only say on thing. It's about time. I have been wanting to post this chapter up for almost two weeks. The plot may seem rushed but I just want to get to Suna so I can begin the story for real.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will own Naruto because fate hates me.

-----

Naruto woke up and saw Kisame staring at him. He jumped up. "How'd you get through the barrier?" He asked when his breathing calmed down. Kisame laughed and said "That's a technique I developed to fight Zabuza."

"How does it work?" Naruto asked. "Like I'm telling you that. I'll just say that it can allow a person to teleport over a short range. I can also go through things as long as I know how big the object is so I don't wind up inside a wall of block of stone." Kisame said with a grimace at the end.

"How did you find us at night? Why didn't you bring Zabuza and Haku?" Naruto would've continued when Kisame put a hand up. "First off, I tracked down your chakra and used that as a medium. And the reason I didn't bring Zabuza and Haku is because the technique's designed for one person. I also took a big risk coming alone."

"Because you might end up in a tree?" Naruto asked. "Yep, if not for the fact that you were just out of the gate when I used it then I would be in a tree." Kisame said. Naruto let down the barrier and saw Itachi in a non-killing mood.

"How long was Haku with Zabuza?" Naruto asked. Kisame thought for a moment then said "I think for a year now but I could be wrong." "Since you know Zabuza, did he ever say what gender Haku was?" Itachi was the one to ask this since he was confused by Haku as well.

"No. I have no idea what gender Haku is and I don't want to know. If Haku's a girl then she's a tomboy and that's ok but if Haku's a guy then that's as far as I go before his adult life comes." Kisame quickly ran to a tree and slammed his head against it to knock to images out.

Itachi shuddered and joined him. When they returned, and their concussions left, Itachi was thinking about Tasogare. "Naruto, who is Tasogare?" Naruto looked down. "He's someone who lives inside me and is me." Kisame shot a curious look at Naruto who noticed.

"Tasogare is what they call a split personality. When I was five I was beaten, stabbed, burned and other things."

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking in the village when a ball bounced in front of him. "Hey, can we have our ball?" A boy asked. Naruto picked up the ball and went over to hand the ball back. A villager saw Naruto next to the boy with the ball in his hands and yelled "Look, the demon is stealing from a child."_

_The usual happened and Naruto ran from a mob that grew every second. Naruto accidentally ran into an alley and was trapped by the villagers. An Anbu dropped down and saw what was happening. "This is for Minato-sensei demon." The Anbu_ (Kakashi if you haven't guessed)_ formed a ball of electricity in his hand and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder._

_"That's not all demon." The villagers each got to stab Naruto once with Kakashi's Anbu sword before Kyuubi started to heal Naruto. With a mob of 68, and some of them ninja, that'll hurt._

_One of the villagers noticed the healing and said "Look, the demon is trying to heal itself." The shinobi of the group quickly fired katon jutsu at Naruto and stabbed him again. Kyuubi still healed Naruto so they decided that if they couldn't kill him then they'd attack mentally._

_Most of the Yamanaka were neutral about Naruto but some hated him so one of the villagers got one who did and used him to attack Naruto's mind. Kyuubi devoured him before the intruder could do anything serious but having another person in his mind made Naruto's body compensate when he left suddenly._

_Naruto was experiencing multiple physical torture, including rape, when Tasogare was born and pulled Naruto into his mind to take over. The villagers didn't see Naruto's body heal anymore so they decided to leave when they heard "__**Yamiton: Fukumaden."**_ (Darkness style: abode of demons.)

_The whole area turned into a dark place with things that could only be described as demons everywhere. They noticed the victims and attacked them in every way possible. The good thing was that it was only a genjutsu but the bad thing was that every victim was in a coma for a year._

_Others saw this and tried to attack by throwing things like knives when Tasogare said "__**Hiton: Ashitaba Tate."**_ (Light style: angelic shield)_ A white shield formed around Naruto/Tasogare and deflected the projectiles. Tasogare finally got bored and unleashed a huge amount of demonic chakra before suppressing it and the shield._

_Tasogare started crying as the Anbu that normally protected Naruto appeared. "What happened here?" One of the Anbu asked Tasogare. "They (sob) hurt me (sob). They (sob) threw things at me (sob). I (sob) don't know (sob) what happened to them." The Anbu ordered all of them to be arrested except for the coma people._

_When they left Tasogare stopped crying. "I'm a good actor." He said before going back to Naruto's apartment and waited for Naruto to heal fully before falling asleep and returning control to Naruto._

_End flashback_

Naruto finished telling the story then almost broke down crying. Itachi and Kisame were stunned that that happened to him. Deciding to change the subject Itachi asked "What are yamiton and hiton?"

Naruto looked up in relief and said "Those are the styles of darkness and light. They're very powerful but only Tasogare can use them. He told me that they rely on the inner darkness or light of a person. I think Tasogare can explain better."

Tasogare appeared and said "I guess you want to know about the styles." The others nodded. Tasogare sighed and said "Imagine your inner light and darkness as two separate gauges. One is almost always higher then the other so the one that's higher is the one that's stronger."

The others nodded and showed that they understood what he was saying. "The darkness style is for pure attack while the light style is just the opposite. Imagine the gauges decreasing each time you use an attack from the style so the other one is higher and you have the basic theory behind them."

"How come only you can use them?" Kisame asked. "Because I deal with light and dark all the time. I'm what keeps Naruto's darkness in check by just enough and try to help increase his light to regulate the two. Since I'm so used to keeping them in check they're second nature to me."

"But you used them directly after you were born." Itachi said. "I suppose separated would be a better word to describe it. I was originally part of Naruto and I did what I do now but when that guy invaded our mind I split off from the rest of his mind and became my own person."

Tasogare saw a question being formed. "Don't worry about Naruto losing control of his light and darkness. It takes about a day for my influence to leave completely and I can only stay out for six hours." Itachi was satisfied with the answer and dropped the subject.

"Since we didn't get any training done we should probably start now." Kisame and Naruto nodded before Kisame asked something. "That darkness attack was a genjutsu right?" Tasogare knew what was going to be asked. "I'm a fuinjutsu specialist so I can't learn taijutsu. I guess there's no need since I don't have a physical body."

Kisame nodded when he thought about it and opened up the scroll of sealing from Iwa and started working on them with Itachi while Naruto worked on the one from Kiri.

Naruto learned every C-rank, and a few B-ranks, before training with Itachi and Kisame with doton which proved to be hard until he learned that each style had a different way of being controlled.

Fire just came naturally because of its nature to be random, water had to be formed due to its nature of being formless, wind just had to be directed due to the fact that it can go in any directed, lightning had to be condensed because it spreads out when it appeared, but earth had to be forced because otherwise it just stood there and didn't move.

Naruto was used to controlling water instead of earth so he had to start from the basics. Naruto finally got the hang of it after the first week and learned at the normal inhuman rate.

After three more weeks of training the three left their location and headed west for Kumo. On the way Naruto was curious. "Why do Kumo and Iwa hate us?" He asked. "Iwa was the cause of the second shinobi war. They thought they were the strongest village and decided to join with Kumo to destroy the other villages." Itachi explained.

"Those people are idiots." Naruto said. "They also tried to capture a Hyuuga and use her as a breeder to get the Byakugan. We killed the leader but it was the leader of Kumo so we've hated each other ever since." "Idiots." Naruto muttered.

Halfway through this journey another tragedy happened in the form of a ramen contest. The village hosting it was supposed to have the best kind of ramen in the world so people from other villages came every year and challenged them for the title.

It was much like the pocky festival but everyone was allowed any amount of ramen they wanted for free as long as they had at least one bowl from each stands. Naruto was quickly drawn in and ate somewhere in the range of 10-25 bowls of ramen from each stand. I think I forgot to mention the 40 different stands.

Itachi and Kisame watched in horror as Naruto ate every type of ramen available and kept eating the stuff. Even Tasogare was scared and he lived inside the kid. There were shouts of cheering from each of the stands as Naruto spent every last bit of his money on the ramen.

Let's see, Naruto has been living alone since he was about four (just go with it) due to every orphanage, and other places of residence, literally throwing his out and injuring him in some shape, form or fashion. When the Hokage finally paid for his place he was given a weekly allowance for food but always kept some due to the fact that the ramen makers always ran out of ramen before Naruto could fill up.

Three years equals 52 weeks and with about $100 given to him and only 90 being spent each week due to ramen's cost of about $12.8 a day he had $10 kept for his own usage with out the Hokage's knowledge. Sarutobi also paid for Naruto's clothes so Naruto didn't have to waste any money there either.

52 times 10 equals 520, multiply that by 3 and you get 1560. Naruto always carried all of his money with him (and the villagers never noticed) at all times so he wouldn't have it stolen from people that break in and ruin everything he had (which wasn't much) so he had the money with him when he left Konoha with Itachi and never spent any of it until now.

1560 divided by 40 divided again by 12.8 equals roughly 3 bowls each for a total of 120 bowls of ramen eaten but most of the ramen stands gave him extra free samples before hand. 2 bowls of free samples by 40 ramen stands would be an extra 80 bowls for a grand total sum of 200 bowls of ramen.

Naruto was just able to write down his opinions when Itachi came by and grabbed Naruto. Thanks to Naruto a new village gained the title of 'best ramen makers'.

Itachi swore to Kisame that if he tried something like what he and Naruto did then he would kill him. Naruto woke up with Kyuubi's power and chased the two of them till they reached Kumo and allowed Tasogare to steal the scroll.

When Naruto finally calmed down the four of them (Tasogare is still out) sat down and recapped. "We have three sacred/forbidden scrolls from three villages, each containing at least 700 jutsu. We're also a month ahead of schedule." Tasogare said.

Kisame nodded and said "Konoha and Suna are the only two left but that also means that they've heard about the scrolls disappearing." Itachi nodded this time. "If we don't steal the other two soon then we could cause another war. We need to make it look like another faction is doing this."

"But the problem is who." Tasogare said. "If we blame another village then they'll just turn to their allies and cause a war regardless." "Why don't we just write down every jutsu on them and give them back?" Naruto asked.

Itachi and Kisame thought about it. "It's a good plan but since Kiri's scroll has been gone for two months they'll get suspicious." Tasogare said. "That's why I have this." Naruto created a clone and stabbed it. Instead of turning into something like water or smoke the clone bled and fell down dead.

"That's a clone I've created. It doesn't leave instantly but holds out for a day. It can be passed off as a crazy person who stole the scroll and thought he could destroy the village with the power he got from it." Naruto chuckled at their faces.

"That could work." Tasogare said. The other two nodded and left for Suna.

Itachi, Kisame and Naruto all went to work with copying down everything from the scrolls onto little scrolls that were ranked by their rank and element. Even with the help of clones the rate was slow and it cost them most of the month to copy everything down.

Naruto copied down the scroll from Iwa while Kisame copied the one from Kiri and Itachi copied the one from Kumo. After they finally spent three days of writing and another day recovering from, carpal tunnel, the two ninja and Naruto resumed training.

Since most of the traveling to Suna was coping down the scrolls Naruto and Itachi both worked on their swordplay and strategy. They discovered from Kisame that their swords were originally a pair called the tsuin mokushi ken but their origins were left out by Kisame who seemed to know about the subject.

After traveling for three more days Naruto and Itachi, with Kisame, finally arrived at Sunagakure. "Remind me again why we're here." Surprisingly, it wasn't Naruto who complained but Itachi. He apparently couldn't stand the heat of Suna and soon passed out. Naruto was about to panic when Tasogare suddenly took over and pulled out Itachi's sword.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked when he noticed that Tasogare was drawing a seal on the sword. "I'm making it so that he doesn't pass out again." After drawing two seals on the sword Itachi suddenly woke up. "The first seal allows the wielder to absorb heat and fire which makes the wielder feel like the air is only about 70 degrees. The second seal was hard but it allows the sword to use any kind of fire jutsu you know. The only drawback is that it takes double the chakra."

Itachi and Kisame were amazed at the abilities of the sword before Tasogare left and Naruto came back while screaming at his other self to give his sword something like that. After a while of hearing Naruto complain Itachi decided to test his new gift and said "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu." Five small fireballs appeared and flew toward Naruto.

Naruto noticed the fireballs at the last moment and said "Doton: Dobei (Earth style: Earthen wall)." A wall of earth, or in this case sand, rose up and stopped the fireballs before they could do any damage. "Okay I'll stop." Naruto said from the other side of the wall.

After that incident the rest of the trip to Suna went smoothly until the trio finally arrived at a huge village of sand. "Is this Suna?" Naruto asked when they arrived. Itachi nodded and the trio gained another member as Tasogare soon came out and left to steal the scroll. "What should we do until he gets back?" Naruto asked. Kisame shrugged and entered Suna to explore while Itachi and Naruto also split up.

Naruto chose to explore the interior of Suna and was enjoying the sight of it when he noticed some sand wrapping around his leg. **"Well this isn't good."** He heard Kyuubi say when he looked down. "Mother wants your blood." A young voice said from ahead of him.

Naruto looked up and saw a kid about his age with red hair and a small gourd around his back. "Mother wants your blood so I'll give it to her." _'Any idea on what he's talking about?'_ **"Ha, please. This kid is the container of Shukaku, the one tailed tanuki. Let me take over and I'll put this brat in his place."** _'Thank you.'_ Naruto replied before he let Kyuubi take over.

**"Enough, Shukaku."** The sand instantly dropped and the boy clutched his head. Kyuubi let Naruto take control and said **"I suggest we run. NOW!"** Before Naruto could do anything the surrounding sand wrapped around the boy and took the form of a giant Tanuki. **"We're dead." **"Agreed."

Before the giant Tanuki could do anything, Naruto saw Tasogare appear next to him with a giant scroll on his back. "One forbidden scroll at your service." Tasogare tossed the scroll to Naruto before he bit his finger and drew a complex seal on the back of his hand.

"This will but us some time but we should still run as soon as we can." Tasogare said before he took out a kunai and cut the hand off. The seal glowed and the giant being of sand dissipated. "Now, we run." Tasogare quickly sealed the giant scroll he stole about five minutes ago and returned to Naruto's body. Naruto himself just ran before the seals effect wore off.

After running for five minutes or so Naruto ran into Kisame who was also running but he was running from about twenty shinobi and the Kazekage himself. "What did you do?" Naruto yelled as they ran. "ME? I just accidentally kicked some sand on this girl's clothes and before I knew it I was being chased for no reason." Kisame yelled back as they ran.

"That girl is my daughter." They heard the Kazekage say from behind them. "You're dead." Naruto said. Kisame nodded and the two of them continued to run until they finally met up with Itachi. "What's going on?" Itachi asked as he was swept up into the running. "Itachi kicked sand at the Kazekage's daughter." Naruto said as he watched the crowd get bigger.

"If you found a place to hide then please tell us. If not then THROW KISAME TO THEM!" Naruto yelled as the crowd consisted of about 50 shinobi now. Luckily, for Kisame, Itachi had found a place to hide outside of Suna. It was a cave that was cleverly disguised as a sand dune.

After throwing Kisame to the crowd anyway, Naruto and Itachi headed for the cave and waited for Tasogare to bring back Kisame. While they were waiting for the other two to arrive, Naruto and Itachi explored the cave.

"Whoever made this cave has issues." Itachi commented as he looked at a jar that contained a heart. Naruto nodded as he looked at an artificial arm. "What are all these for?" He asked. By the looks of things, puppets." Itachi answered when he saw a book about puppets on the floor.

"Why would anyone make puppets?" Naruto asked. "Because puppets can be used as both decoys and they can be manipulated by the puppeteer to do the fighting for them." Naruto and Itachi looked at the mouth of the cave and saw Tasogare dragging in Kisame by the feet leaving his head in the sand.

"What did I ever do to you?" Kisame asked after he got up and revealed some blisters that he received from being dragged through burning sand for about a mile. "Is that a trick question?" Tasogare asked as he joined the other two in examining the stuff around the cave. Kisame grumbled and joined them. Soon the four decided that this would be their next training ground.

"Think we should train Naruto in puppets as well?" Itachi asked Tasogare. Tasogare nodded and said "With all the other crap he's learned he'll be unstoppable." "Not true. He can still be beaten be most chunin thanks to the fact that he doesn't have very many jutsu that could take out a chunin." Itachi said.

"I'm also very slow." Naruto commented from the sidelines. "Once we get back to Konoha I'm going to buy a lot of weights and put a lot of gravity seals on." Naruto picked up a book and started reading it. "I'll help make a schedule once we get back." Tasogare said. Itachi agreed and soon helped Naruto learn the basic theory behind puppets.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. The next one will be completely based on Naruto learning about them and creating them. The credit for Itachi's sword goes to ShinigamiNoKitsune but I added in the double chakra thing to make it as fare as I could make it in this story. Arkard gets the credit for the name of the swords when they were a pair.

Also, the suggestions for the swords are over but any more suggestions for other weapons could be used for the puppets that Naruto will use.

I'd like some suggestions for puppets if anyone doesn't mind. I've got my first two planned out but nothing beyond that. Also, since some people might think Naruto is too strong for his own damn good then I should just say that he's very weak physically and doesn't know that many powerful jutsu.

Until the next chapter. See ya.


	5. Chapter 4

**Marionettenspieler Naruto**

EroEro-Kitsune- I'm sorry for what I said if I offended you in any way. Thanks for the vote but I don't know if I can actually add Conan into the story for the reason that I don't know how she acts and what her personality is like. And yes, Naruto will train with puppets throughout the entire chapter and as for the fighting, well; let's just say that the best targets for target practice are the ones that move. P.S. What should my story be called in your opinion?

Cyber-Porygon- Very awesome, very detailed puppet. Like I said in the reply, I won't be able to create it for a while but it will be completed before the chunin exams if you want an estimate of when it'll be finished. Please, feel free to suggest any other puppets if they're like the first one (only not so big).

arkard- you're welcome for the name of the swords but trust me, I won't be using that name except for certain circumstances. But to make up for not using the name, I'll give the swords a technique that was inspired by the name that both Itachi and Naruto can use when the two swords are near each other. Also, I'm not going to make a tanuki puppet but I will modify the second puppet a bit. P.S. lol on the Sasori thing.

amin-1-2-3- when you suggested the third puppet I got an insanely awesome idea. Your puppet will either show up in this chapter or the next one but it will be useful.

bruce- Itachi's good because he hasn't left Konoha yet so he's still loyal to Sarutobi. Also, I think that Itachi doesn't see Naruto as Kyuubi. I mean, he works (or will work) for an organization that deals in the extraction of demons so he must be able to see the difference between demon and vessel. P.S. I'll try to stay in character but I'll make Itachi at least a little ooc.

I forgot to add something to the bottom of the last chapter. The reason I gave Tasogare two styles of jutsu that only he can use is because I'm going to have him fight every once in a while. What better way to fight than using two styles of jutsu that only you know?

Here's the deal, many people submitted votes about either a harem or enough people with Naruto that would be classified as a harem. So here's what I've decided, the pairing with Naruto will be the top 5 women in the polls. If any of you don't like the sudden change then sorry.

Alright, here are the votes

Haku VI

Anko IV

Kurenai V

Tenten III

Temari II

Yugito I

Tayuya II

Konan (little surprised at this one) I

After I post the next chapter then the pairings will be closed and the other women will either die or go with someone else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will own Naruto because fate hates me.

-----

Tasogare was observing his other side learning about puppets while sitting next to Kisame. "He still needs experience. Without it, he could learn every jutsu in the world and still die." Kisame agreed as the two of them watched Itachi help Naruto with understanding what he was reading.

"Do you know what they're reading?" Kisame asked as he watched Naruto retrieve something and bring it back to Itachi. Tasogare nodded and said "It's a basic guide to creating puppets. The user first uses chakra on a block of steel and molds it with wood until the two fuse and become a light-weight, but very durable, body part that can then attach to the rest of the body after being coated with more chakra to hold it in place. One of the reasons that there aren't many puppet users is that most of them use to much chakra while molding the body part and dieing from chakra loss." Kisame whistled at the complexity of the art and continued watching Naruto and Itachi.

Naruto, for the most part, was annoyed at the length of time it took for him to learn how to properly create practice limbs. He was also excited at the prospect of learning something new. Itachi had started Naruto off slowly with only allowing him to create little things like fingers or toes.

Naruto decided to speed up the process by adding about 50 Kage Bunshins and using them to create things like arms or legs to help him when it came to the more complex body parts. Naruto soon knew how to create a puppets body but was still clueless on how to connect the body parts together. For this problem, Tasogare stepped in and helped out with this part.

"Why can't I do this?" Naruto asked as he tried to connect an arm to a torso after seeing Tasogare doing it easily. Tasogare walked over to examine his work. After a few minutes Tasogare said "I see the reason it's not working for you is because you stop the process before they can fully connect."

At Naruto's confused look he continued "Naruto, do me a favor and imagine two bones from say an arm. If you just put them together then the arm won't move. You need muscles, tendons, joints and ligaments to get a fully moveable arm." Naruto was still confused so Tasogare tried to explain it in an easier way. "Look, you're just trying to connect the arm to the torso without anything to hold it together. Coat the junction between the shoulder and the body and wait until it stabilizes."

Tasogare walked back over to Kisame and watched from a safe distance as Naruto tried to stabilize his chakra. The process behind that was to coat the chakra with more chakra that acts as a layer that helps keep the two parts together and then adding more chakra to wherever the coating is weak so it can be strengthened so it can keep the two parts together effectively. The chakra, however, has to be renewed every once in a while but the time limit depends on how much chakra is added to the puppet in the first place.

This whole process took a week for Naruto to understand and another week to master. Once he mastered it though, Naruto could easily connect parts together and create bodies for puppets.

The next parts was creating any surprises the puppet might have inside it like hidden poison gas dispensers. The trick to creating this part of the puppet was similar to creating the body. First, the hidden weapon had to be designed to fit inside the body and able to reveal itself at a moments notice. Then, the weapon would have to be designed the same way as the puppet was. The weapon also had to merge with the puppet if it was something like a dispenser or a launcher.

Once the weapon was properly inserted into the body, the exit point, where the weapon emerged, had to be properly concealed or else it could be noticed and disabled. The answer to this was a simple second coating of plain wood that could easily come off with a little chakra.

Naruto's weapon choices were large. They ranged from simple daggers to giant warhammers. Naruto whistled at the number of them all and sealed as many as he could with Tasogare's help. They left most of the senbon and other projectiles alone since they knew that they could just be bought in Konoha but they still took about 100 of each so they could test out any launchers they might install.

"So Naruto" Tasogare said "What kind of puppets are you going to make?" Tasogare already knew the answer but didn't know what the puppets could do. Naruto smirked and said in a slightly playful tone "Well, if I told you then you'd only be half as shocked when you see them in action." Tasogare sighed and went back to helping Kisame and Itachi with futon jutsu (What did you think they were doing?).

After another week Naruto finally started construction on his puppets. The first one was a puppet that was meant for surprise attacks or aerial attacks. Its name was Tenshi no Yami (I think it means angel of darkness but I'm not sure.) or Tenshi for short. The puppet had the normal characteristics of a man and could easily pass itself off as human if not for the two giant black wings on its back.

The two wings each had separate abilities. The one on the left (the puppet's left) could shoot out poisonous senbon and shuriken. Nothing original there except for the fact that the feathers on the wings, when flapped, release a special type of poison that paralyzes the opponent and slowly eats away at the nerves. Prolonged exposure can paralyze a person indefinitely.

The right wing didn't have poison on it but to make up for it, the feathers on this wing were actually daggers that could eject from the wing and were also coated with a special poison that, if not washed off within 10 minutes, would eat away at the person's skin like acid.

Tenshi itself actually had a scythe as its main weapon. With it, Tenshi could swoop down from the sky and decapitate Naruto's enemies before they knew what hit them. On its left hip was a katana that could be used as a side weapon in case the scythe was ever discarded. As a last resort for hand-to-hand, hidden inside Tenshi's hands were a pair of claws that had a unique design. The claws had four blades in the formation of a diamond that, when twisted, could cause major internal damage. There were also two blades to the side of those two for a total of six blades.

"Now why does this look familiar?" Itachi asked when he saw it. Tasogare took off his shirt and revealed the angel tattoo on his back that looked surprisingly similar to the puppet that Naruto had made. "He had some inspiration from this." Tasogare said before he put his shirt back on.

Naruto now had to do only one thing to do, create chakra strings. These were perhaps the most annoying part of creating a puppet. The wielder first has to be able to form chakra in their finger tips and keep it there. The person then forces the chakra out of the finger and attaches it to the target. This was also a good chakra control exercise since it was harder to maintain the strings the further away they are.

Overall, it took Naruto a month and a half to finally master the strings, attach them to Tenshi, and learn how to move it. By the time Naruto had learned everything about Tenshi, and using puppets, it was time for him to return to Konoha.

"I don't want to go back yet." Naruto whined as he was sealing the rest of the weapons in the cave that he wanted to bring with him. Tasogare finished sealing the actual parts for creating a puppet inside his body along with the books they never got to read. Tasogare just sighed and said "Let's postpone our little trip back for a month or two so we can return those scrolls to their respective villages."

Itachi and Kisame thought about the idea and agreed. "I'll take the scroll that we stole from Kiri." Kisame said as he hefted it onto his back. "I'll return the scrolls that we stole from Kumo and Iwa." Itachi said as he sealed away the two scrolls. "I guess that leaves me with the scroll we stole two months ago." Tasogare said as he sealed away the final scroll.

Naruto had Kage Bunshins working tirelessly as he worked on the puppets. The fact that he has a wind affinity and is a jutsu specialist meant that he easily copied down everything from the Suna scroll. There were a fair amount of sand techniques but Naruto skipped those since he doubted there would be any sand in Konoha. He still wrote them down though.

The three normal people left for Konoha's general location while Tasogare left for Suna. "Why are we agreeing to postpone out trip?" Naruto asked as he walked through the desert with his two companions. "We're doing this so we can meet some missing-nin for you to fight." Itachi said.

"Missing-nin?" Naruto questioned. Itachi sighed and said "We're going to give you as much experience against opponents as we can in the two months we have left." Kisame looked over at Itachi and said "Why am I being included in this?"

"I meant Tasogare." Itachi responded as he began to see the end of the desert. After a few more hours of walking Naruto and the other two arrived in a town that was rumored to harbor missing-nin from every country. Itachi motioned for Kisame to get out the newest bingo book that they had and checked for any missing-nin that Naruto could stand a chance against.

"Kyo Manuke (literally means big idiot)" Kisame began when he found a man that was only D-class. "Let's see, wanted for being an idiot that can't do anything right. Tends to trip over his feet often and usually kills his own teammates by accident. Wanted by Iwa for the murder of thirteen Iwa-nin, 20 civilians and 200 potted plants. This guy sounds as weak as you can get."

When Kisame finished, the man in question began charging at them from a nearby building when he tripped and fell on the ground. Naruto, Kisame and Itachi all sweatdropped at this and started looking for another person that Naruto could fight. "Don't ignore me!" Kyo said as he drew a katana and charged at the three.

"Please deal with him Naruto." Itachi said without even looking up from the book. Naruto drew his half of the Tsuin Mokushi Ken and enlarged it to the size of a kodaichi. Before Naruto could do anything, the idiot tripped again and fell right next to Naruto. Naruto just stabbed this guy in the arm and leg before he walked over to a person who had the latest issue of the bingo book.

Naruto walked over to Kisame with it and gave it to him. "Here we go. Wanted by Suna for the charge of murdering fellow genin while on a mission. Reward is $400 dead or alive. Name is Fukyuu Kaji." This guy had a much better record on him then the other guy. And to top it all off, he was a puppeteer. This guy would be perfect for Naruto.

"So where is this guy?" Naruto asked. A voice from behind them answered for them. "I'm right here." The three turned and saw a kid about 14 or 15 standing near them with a smug look on his face. "So you know about my reputation and want to join me. Is that it?" Kaji asked.

Naruto and Kisame laughed while even Itachi chuckled a bit at the stupidity of this kid. "Us join you?" Kisame asked before laughing again. "What's so funny?" Kaji yelled. Naruto said nothing as black wings suddenly sprouted from behind him. Kaji backed away in shock but Kisame and Itachi were calm.

What had really happened was that Tasogare had just returned via his time limit running out. He then came back out behind Naruto and unsealed Tenshi for Naruto to use. The best part was the fact that the whole wings thing gave Naruto a bit of an appearance as he unsealed the scythe that Tenshi used.

"We're not here to join you." Naruto said with humor in his voice. "We're here to make you my next dummy for target practice." As soon as Naruto said the last syllable he tossed the scythe in the air and connected chakra strings to Tenshi to make him move. Tenshi flew up in the air and grabbed the scythe before the right wing unleashed a few daggers that Naruto controlled with a few chakra strings.

Kaji saw the daggers coming toward him and just barely had time to bite his thumb and summon a puppet of his own. This puppet was shaped like a porcupine only bigger. It quickly curled up and launched some needles of its own at the daggers and intercepted them so they just fell harmlessly to the ground.

Naruto took the opportunity to make some handseals. When Kaji finally stopped examining Tenshi, it was to late to stop Naruto from completing his jutsu. "Doton: Otoshiana no jutsu" (earth style pitfall jutsu) The ground below Kaji's puppet disappeared and the puppet soon fell into the earth by about three feet.

Kaji saw that his puppet was unusable so he summoned another one to take its place. This one was shaped like a giant bird and quickly flew off into the sky to face Tenshi in an aerial battle.

"This kid's kinda good." Kisame commented from the sidelines as he and Itachi watched the fight. Tasogare returned to Naruto since he wanted some rest. Itachi nodded at Kisame's statement and said "That's true, but I doubt he's removed the weakness that most puppeteers have." Kisame looked at Itachi curiously.

The bird like puppet quickly flew at Tenshi and opened its mouth to reveal a highly powerful kunai launcher. Kunai soon came shooting out of the bird's mouth and pierced Tenshi's right wing. The wing was still useable but Naruto could see that another hit like that would render the wing useless.

Naruto thought quickly and attached his chakra strings to the daggers that the first puppet had deflected and flung them at the bird. Kaji saw what Naruto was doing and made the bird back off. Unfortunately, this was exactly what Naruto wanted. Tenshi then aimed its right wing forward. The remaining daggers on there shot out at the bird.

Kaji saw this again but couldn't move the bird out of the way fast enough. The daggers shot forth and pierced the right wing of the bird. Tenshi then closed the distance between the two puppets and swung its scythe at it. The scythe pierced the birds head and it soon went down due to having an injured wing.

"It may be down, but it sure ain't out." Kaji focused all of his chakra strings on the left wing of his puppet and aimed it at Naruto. The wing shot out senbon at him at a high rate.

Naruto saw the needles coming so he sped through handseals as fast as he could. Naruto just barely made the jutsu before the needles hit him. "Futon: Doragon gufuu no jutsu." (wind style dragon tornado) A tornado suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and sucked the senbon into it. The wind soon became a compressed orb of wind with multiple senbon needles in it.

The orb of wind then shot out a cyclone at Kaji that was filled with senbon needles. Kaji used all of his strength to raise his first puppet up from the pit it was in. The puppet the curled around him and formed a protective shield. Outside, the cyclone had slowly formed into a dragon head with fangs and wing like extensions for cosmetic effect.

The dragon-like cyclone engulfed the small curled up porcupine and soon pierced it with the needles that were in it. The bird-like puppet was also swept up in the wind and was soon pierced by the very needles it launched. To add to the wind, Tenshi started to flap its right wing in the direction of the cyclone. The special poison soon took effect as the porcupine-like puppet uncurled and revealed a motionless Kaji.

Naruto stopped the cyclone as he saw Kaji motionless on the ground. Naruto pulled out two vials of the antidote and drank one so that any lingering poison wouldn't affect him. He then walked over to Kaji and put away the antidote when he saw him. The senbon had pierced Kaji's neck is about six different locations. Naruto could see that the Jugular was pierced and so was the artery (can't remember what the neck artery is called). Naruto knew then that he had accidentally killed him.

Naruto started to cry a bit but was soon comforted by Tasogare from inside his mind. Itachi went over and picked Naruto up. He and Kisame then went to a nearby hotel so they could stay there for the night.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Staring now, I'm going to be listing the jutsu I use in the story at the bottom. About Naruto's first kill, I didn't know whether or not to kill Kaji so I flipped a coin for it. If any of you think that I shouldn't have made Naruto kill someone at such a young age then blame the coin.

Futon: Doragon gufuu no jutsu. Rank: Mid-B Category: Offensive. Range: 0-10m. Description: A tornado appears and sucks in as much wind, and other things, as possible. Once it does, the tornado compresses into an orb and fires at the opponent. Wings and fangs appear for cosmetic effect.

Doton: Dobei. Rank: Lower-D. Category: Defensive. Range: 0-5m. Description: A wall of earth rises and protects the user from harm. Very weak compared to other types of shields.

Yamiton: Fukumaden. Rank: Unknown. Estimated to be a high B to lower A-rank. Category: Supplementary (I think that's what genjutsu is classified under). Range: 0-5m. Description: Causes the surrounding area to become a place inhabited by demons. Victim is tortured mentally and emotionally to the point that, when finished, mental breakdown is common.

Hiton:Ashitaba Tate. Rank: Unknown. Estimated to be a C-rank. Category: Defensive. Range: Point blank. Description: A white shield surrounds the user and protects them from harm from anything below a B-rank jutsu.

Katon: Hosenka no jutsu. Rank: Mid-C. Category: Offensive. Range: 0-5m. Description: The user breathes as many as twelve small fireballs at an opponent. What they lack in size they make up for in speed.

Basically, those were most of the jutsu I've used so far in the story. Again, if anyone accuses Naruto of being to strong then I'll remind people that his actual combat experience is low and his physical body is weak. Right now Naruto's power is that of an academy student physically and his jutsu, however impressive, are that of mid-chunin at best.

Power aside, what did you think of Tenshi? To powerful, unoriginal? Give me some feedback on this. Still taking puppet ideas but really only need one that could act as a shield and one that could take an enemy completely by surprise. Tenshi is an aerial attacker, puppet number two will be purely based on strength and number three will be one that can be used in hit-and-run battles. I'll still take anything though.

Until I post another chapter. See ya.


	6. Chapter 5

**Marionettenspieler Naruto**

EroEro-Kitsune- Thanks for the ideas and the complements on the battle. It's true, Naruto has been learning things fast but I can't help it. I like a slightly incredibly powerful Naruto as the main character instead of one that gets beaten by the villagers easily. Now, he can take revenge. Didn't know that puppets didn't need wings to float and awesome idea about the two puppets.

Cyber Porygon- Although it's too late for simple puppets now, I could add them in for training when Naruto needs to practice controlling multiple puppets.

arkard- I'm aware of the fact that he'll become predictable if I just use Tenshi. That's why I'm planning on creating more puppets. About the warhammers, I'm planning on using those.

spedclass- Calm down man. I appreciate reviewing for each chapter but since you said the same thing each time then I'm only classifying your vote for the pairing once.

amin1-2-3- I knew that Tenshi would be unoriginal from the moment I started making him. The good news is that The others probably have never been shown in any fic before. Trust me, I'm putting in every bit of thought I can into puppet number three.

Holiday open- You raise a good point. I'll attempt to add some difficulty for Naruto and puppets and I know just the way to do it. For the worm thing. It sounds like something no one would expect but if it goes underground then I'm not quite sure if Naruto could still control it.

Malach- Dude, not to be offensive or anything but I don't even know why the hell I wrote that part. Plus, you're focusing way too much on an insignificant part of the story that did not and will not affect the story as a whole. I don't know why I put that part in the story at all except to maybe add in a little humor at Naruto's ramen addiction. If you have a problem with it then you might be just a little happy to know that I was ashamed to write that whole chapter but I had to do it for the story to continue.

Sorry for a bit of a delay in getting this chapter up but it took me forever to get this chapter to lower satisfactory level. Why some people read this story is beyond me since it's a horrible one. Anyway, here are the final results for the pairings.

These are the final results for the pairings.

Haku VI (tied in first)

Anko IV (second place)

Kurenai VI (tied in first)

Tenten III (third place)

Temari II (fourth place)

Yugito I

Tayuya II (also fourth place)

Konan I

The pairings are officially closed and the six above are the winners. The only reason I haven't taken off one of the fourth place women is because I like both of them and this makes more people happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will because fate hates me.

-----

Tasogare was taking a walk through Naruto's mind and inspected it as he walked through it. The reason for this was to check mental instability from killing someone. Tasogare knew that some people never could get over their first kill due to the knowledge that they had ended the life of someone else. These thoughts sometimes led to quitting if the person who had killed someone was in a profession like being a shinobi or something else where killing eventually happened.

Other times though, these thoughts led to insanity due to the guilt overpowering everything else. Tasogare was inspecting Naruto's mind so that wouldn't happen. Naruto on the other hand was currently having a nightmare about how he killed Kaji. Tasogare tried to ease the dream but knew that it would take too long and by the time Naruto had calmed down the mental instability, if any, might do something that would harm both of them.

Tasogare was currently searching through the memories of the incident when he was suddenly pulled to another location. When the pull stopped, Tasogare found himself in front of a pink cage.

_'Oops, I never did fix that.'_ Tasogare snapped his fingers and the cage reverted to its regular appearance of black and shadowy with only two red eyes as the only indication of Kyuubi. Kyuubi himself had also reverted back to red fur and was now very menacing in appearance.

_**"You okay, Kyuubi?"**_ Tasogare asked in the voice he liked to use when he was in Naruto's mind. The voice sounded like Naruto's but echoed a bit and sounded a little menacing. (Imagine Ichigo's hollow if you've ever seen bleach)

**"Finally, I've been having nightmares where those giant toys hug me."** Tasogare chuckled a little nervously as he remembered that he didn't tell Kyuubi about that little function he had designed for torture. _**"Well, at least they'll stop."**_ _'Hopefully.'_ Tasogare added in his mind. Since Tasogare was only a part if Naruto Kyuubi couldn't read his thoughts as easily as he could Naruto's. The fact that Tasogare also had learned to shield his thoughts, after multiple times of Kyuubi digging up blackmail on him, helped also.

_**"Anyway, what did you call me for? I was in the middle of something kind of important."**_ Tasogare asked with annoyance clear in his voice. **"I know."** Kyuubi responded. Tasogare had a vein or two bulging at Kyuubi's response before he calmed himself down.

After he was calm, Tasogare said _**"You still haven't answered my question."**_ Kyuubi chucked a bit and said **"Relax, I've checked the parts of the kit's mind that you haven't and found no mental instabilities."** Tasogare sighed in relief and left to tell Itachi the news.

Tasogare took control of Naruto's body and let Naruto have some rest from the nightmare that was haunting him. Naruto's eyes turned grey to signify Tasogare being the one in control of the body that they both shared. Tasogare saw that Itachi was sleeping on a bed next to him and Kisame was nowhere to be found. _'Wonder where the giant fish is.'_ Tasogare thought after he figured out that they were in a hotel.

Tasogare just shrugged and created a kage bunshin to wake Itachi up. As expected, the instant the clone put its hand on Itachi it was stabbed in the neck and disappeared. Itachi looked around and saw Tasogare sitting on the bed looking at him.

"Where's Kisame?" Tasogare asked. Itachi shrugged and said "Kisame left about an hour before I fell asleep. Since you're not crying about killing a person, and that your eyes are grey, I'm guessing that you're Tasogare and that Naruto is somewhere else."

Tasogare clapped his hands and said "Brilliant, well done. It's no wonder you made Anbu." The whole speech was told in a mocking voice that was meant to irritate Itachi. The tone worked and Itachi threw a kunai at him. Tasogare just dodged it and said "I was just kidding."

Tasogare threw the kunai back at Itachi, who caught it, and said "Naruto's doing fine. Kyuubi and I searched through every part of Naruto and we couldn't find any instability in him. All he needs now are a few days to recover." Tasogare laid back down and went back to sleep but made sure that he and Naruto wouldn't have any nightmares.

Naruto regained control of his body the next day as he woke up. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Itachi and Kisame talking about something. Naruto made a kage bunshin for Tasogare to take over and left with him while Itachi and Kisame were still talking.

Naruto and Tasogare were walking through the town when they noticed that some people were looking at them in fear. "Just ignore them Naruto." Tasogare said when he noticed Naruto looking at the ground. "Look, I know what's bugging you but you shouldn't let it bother you."

Naruto didn't say anything so Tasogare decided on a different method. He pulled out the bingo book he let Kisame see and flipped through the pages until he arrived at the D-rank missing-nin. Tasogare quickly found a person that Naruto might be able to fight in his depressed state.

"Touketsu Hinote missing-nin from Kiri, wanted by both Konoha and Kiri for killing 2 Kiri-nin and 1 Konoha-nin, all genin. It seems that she's a mid to high D-rank." Tasogare read from the book.

"Sounds interesting." Naruto mumbled as they continued walking. "And, is right in front of you." Tasogare added before Naruto bumped into a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing something that resembled a chunin outfit and was about the same age as Kaji. "Watch where you're going, brat." Hinote said. "Sorry." Naruto said in a low voice.

Hinote grabbed Naruto and lifted his face up. Tasogare took this time to read something else from the book. "According to this, she has a very short temper and will attack someone for no reason. She's also the girlfriend of Fukyuu Kaji, the guy you killed yesterday." Hinote looked like she was about to kill Naruto but Tasogare grabbed him and ran away with him.

Hinote followed the two like Tasogare hoped and led her to an open clearing. "Okay, this is where you get out of this thing you're in. Unless you want to be killed that is." Tasogare said before unsealing Tenshi and let Naruto take it from there.

"I'll kill you." Hinote said before she went through handseals that the two recognized. "Suiton: Gogyou yari no jutsu." (Water style, water spear jutsu) A spear of water appeared and was thrown at Naruto who barely dodged the spear. _'This might be harder then I thought. Naruto would've used a shield instead of dodging if he was normal.'_ Tasogare thought as he watched Naruto barely dodge spears aimed at his vital points.

Tasogare guessed that one of two things was going on. A) He didn't have the will to fight or B) he didn't want to accidentally kill Hinote. _'Only one option left I suppose.'_ Tasogare flashed through handseals at an accelerated rate. "Hiton: Taimu shuushi no jutsu." (Light style, time stop jutsu)

Tasogare knew that this was an S-class jutsu that, even with Kyuubi, he couldn't hold for long but this was an emergency. He and Naruto watched as the spear slowed down and eventually stopped in front of Naruto. "Why aren't you fighting back Naruto?" Tasogare asked.

"I don't want to kill her or anyone else ever again. If I fight then I might kill someone." Naruto replied. Tasogare knew that was it but still had to be sure. "Naruto, what is your dream?" He asked with as much seriousness as he could muster.

Naruto was confused but said "I want to be recognized by the village." Tasogare shook his head. "And to do this you want to be the Hokage?" He asked. Naruto nodded while unsure about where this line of questioning was going. Tasogare then when into a bit of a speech.

"You'll never become a Hokage. A Kage is supposed to fight in battle to defend the people they're protecting from the person he's fighting. All you're doing is cowering like a scared child. If you want to be recognized by the village and still act like this then you'll be labeled as a coward. So unless you want to be recognized as a weakling then get up and fight!"

Naruto still looked a bit reluctant and Tasogare could tell that it was about not wanting to kill so he struck what he hoped to be the finishing blow since he only had a few minutes left with the jutsu.

"Naruto, I know that you didn't want to kill Kaji but you did. If you didn't then someone else would've. And even if he somehow managed to live throughout you and the others who tried to kill him then he still would've died of old age. Naruto, listen carefully. This is the truth life. Killing is everywhere, death is everywhere. The Hokages have probably killed over 500 people each themselves. Do you know why? It's because they had too. To protect the people they cared about and to protect their dream. If you want to protect the people you care about and your dream then you will kill again. So decide, will you be labeled as a coward for not fighting or will you be labeled as a Hokage who killed people to protect the things he cared about?"

Tasogare saw that his words got through to Naruto and was convinced when he saw Naruto attach chakra strings to Tenshi. Tasogare smirked and released the jutsu he was using before he had to retreat back to Naruto's mind to recover.

_'You're right, Tasogare. I can't change what I've already done but I can make sure that any future kills I make, accidental or not, will be made to protect the people I care about.'_ Naruto said to his other side in his mind.

Naruto dodged the spear in front of him since it was too late to make a shield. Naruto's eyes shone with resolve as he ordered Tenshi to fire senbon at Hinote. Hinote just knocked them away with a suiton jutsu but was unprepared for the katana that flew through the air and embedded itself in her leg. Hinote quickly pulled out the sword and threw it back at Naruto. Naruto saw that the sword was coming at him so he ducked and let the sword fly over him.

Tenshi suddenly appeared in front of Hinote with its scythe at her neck. Hinote smirked and suddenly turned into water. Naruto saw this and started to look around for the real Hinote. "Water, water. What beats water?" Naruto was searching through what element beats what when water erupted from below him.

"Suiton: Ryuuki bakufu no jutsu. (Water style, rising waterfall) the water started to rise from the ground with the intensity of a waterfall and started to cut off Naruto's oxygen. Naruto went through handseals as best he could with the remaining air he had left before yelling out his attack. "Katon: Kyokkou no jutsu." (Fire style, rays of the rising sun)

Naruto's skin suddenly erupted into flames and started to evaporate the water. _'Good thing Itachi-sensei taught me some katon jutsu while we were making puppets.' _Naruto thought as he panted heavily before creating his chakra strings to allow Tenshi's left wing to start moving. (Also meant for the left wing to move during Kaji's fight instead of the right one)

Naruto was exhausted and took out the antidote to the nerve poison before he sat down to rest. "That jutsu took a lot out of me. Combine that with the dodging I did earlier and suffering air loss from that other attack and you get some problems." He said out loud before he drank the antidote and ate one of the soldier pills he had previously been using to continuously train with jutsu.

Naruto could feel the energy return to him as he downed the soldier pill. "That poison should buy me some time but it's only of time before she tries to attack from underground again." Naruto spoke at the wrong time because as soon as he said the ground started to shake.

"Uh oh." Naruto said before he quickly rolled out of the way. He was just in time, as a pillar of water erupted from the spot where he was standing. "If I don't do something fast then I'm done for." Naruto dodged another pillar that came up from the ground and tried to locate Hinote.

_'She's probably underground, so I'll do this.'_ "Doton: Kanbotsu." (Earth style cave-in) The ground around Naruto sunk about a foot or two. "That should force her to come out of hiding." Water erupted behind Naruto and revealed a drained Hinote. "You're good but I'm better." Naruto said before he used Tenshi to put its scythe around Hinote's neck. "I suggest you give up or else."

Hinote looked at Naruto and said "Never." Hinote then dissolved into water again. _'Another Mizu Bunshin?'_ Naruto thought as he searched for Hinote again.

Naruto wasn't searching for long when he heard Hinote laugh. "You've done well, kid. Since you gave me a good fight, I'll hit you with my best attack. Until then, play with my clones."

About thirty clones appeared and formed spears of water to shoot at Naruto. Naruto went through handseals and said "Raiton: Dendou dagekinami" (Had to combine two different words but that roughly translates into lightning style, electric shockwave.) Naruto then outstretched his hand and a burst of electricity came out of it and headed towards the clones.

The electricity ran through the clones when it hit them and quickly turned them into air (run a current through water and it turns back into hydrogen and oxygen. Real fact). The downside was that Naruto had to use a lot of chakra due to the range of the blast and the power it needed. Naruto's chakra control help and, as a result, he was left with enough chakra to continue fighting.

More clones suddenly appeared and started to laugh. _'What's going on? The amount of clones Hinote's made so far should've forced the last of her chakra out. After all, those other jutsu should've worn her out easily.'_ Naruto paused to dodge a spear. _'I wish these mizu bunshin would stop throwing jutsu at me so I could think.'_

That statement was odd to Tasogare. _**"Hold on, only kage bunshin should be able to use chakra. Mizu bunshin, on the other hand, shouldn't be able to do anything other than attack physically. Something's not right here."**_

Naruto got what Tasogare was saying but was distracted by all the spears that were now being thrown at him. "A bloodline?" Naruto wondered aloud. The spears suddenly stopped and clapping was heard.

"That's right" Hinote said "I have a special bloodline that allows me to do different things with water. One of them is to make anything created by water, like a mizu bunshin, come to life. My bloodline also decreases the amount of chakra needed for a jutsu by two-thirds."

"That's why you can use so many jutsu." Naruto realized. "Yep, the only problem is that I'm almost out of chakra so I'm using every last drop of it to throw one last attack at you." The clones of Hinote dissolved into water and the real Hinote came into view.

"Suiton: Ketatamashii tsunami no jutsu." (Water style, piercing tidal wave) Hinote gathered all the water in the area and converted it into an orb of water. _'Deja vu.'_ Naruto thought as he created handseals for his most powerful attack.

"Fuuton: Doragon gufuu no jutsu." (If you need to be reminded, wind style: dragon tornado) An orb of wind appeared and sucked in as much as possible. "That's the move you beat Kaji with." Hinote noted. Naruto nodded and waited for his jutsu to finish sucking in air.

There was a moment of silence as the jutsu finished preparing themselves. In that moment, Naruto took the chance to say "I'm sorry for killing him." Hinote heard the comment but couldn't stop her jutsu to ask if he meant it.

The two jutsu launched at great speeds at the same time. Hinote's jutsu took the form of a twister of water with a point at the front that was meant to pierce its target. Naruto's jutsu took the form of a dragon's head with wings a bit further back.

The two jutsu clashed in the middle of the space between Naruto and Hinote and fought for the upper hand. The two jutsu battled for about a minute before Hinote's finally won and sped towards Naruto who was trying to slow it down with his own jutsu.

Naruto quickly flashed through handsigns and attempted to reinforce his attack with another one. "Katon: Kuroi kasai no jutsu." (Fire style, black fire) Naruto breathed out a black fireball at the orb of wind that was losing against the orb of water. The fire slowly started to mix with the wind being shot out and formed something new.

Where a dragon of with was before, a dragon of black flames was now. "Katon and Fuuton: Kyousei kuroi gogyou doragon no jutsu." (Fire and wind style: great black fire dragon) Naruto's new dragon easily matched Hinote's tsunami and started to evaporate it.

Naruto saw that his jutsu was now starting to win and that Hinote's was starting to weaken so he stopped the wind and fire to stop the giant dragon that was charging towards Hinote. Naruto started panting as the cost of using two jutsu at once started to affect him.

Naruto noticed that Hinote was also panting so he quickly got out of his battle mode and dropped to the ground. Hinote did the same but still kept her guard up.

"I (pant) don't think (pant) I've ever (pant) been (pant) this exhausted (pant) before." Naruto breathed out to Hinote. Hinote nodded in agreement and tried to catch her breath before she talked.

After about ten minutes, Naruto and Hinote were breathing normally again but were still too exhausted to move. "Did you mean what you said about Kaji?" Hinote asked.

Naruto nodded and said "Yes, it was an accident and one that I'll try to not make again." _'Although, it will happen again. Hopefully though, it'll happen to my enemies.'_ He added in his mind. Hinote seemed to accept the answer and got out a soldier pill.

"What's your name?" She asked after swallowing the pill. Naruto looked at Hinote and said "My name's Uzumaki Naruto." Hinote nodded and said "I'll remember that name." Hinote then left the clearing and left Naruto alone.

"Time for a vote, all in favor of lying here and doing nothing." Kyuubi decided to vote for that one. "And all in favor of finding someone else to fight after a little nap." Tasogare and Naruto both voted for that one. "Then it's settled, I'll find someone else to fight after this." Naruto soon fell asleep. Unknown to him, Itachi was watching the whole battle and was now watching the sleeping form of Naruto. _'Nice job Naruto.'_ He thought as he continued to watch his apprentice sleep.

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I almost feel proud about the fight scene. Ok, here're three important things that will happen in the next chapter: Puppet number two (the attacker) will be revealed, Kisame will leave the group and Naruto will return to Konoha with Itachi. Another thing that some people might've been wondering is why Shukaku wanted to attack Kyuubi. That'll be revealed during the chunin exams.

Hope the speech that I used to break Naruto out of his thing was alright but I had to write something.

Suiton: Gogyou yari no jutsu. Rank: C. Category: Offensive. Range: 0-5m. Description: Nearby water converges into a spear of water that can be used as a normal weapon.

Hiton: Taimu shuushi no jutsu. Rank: S. Category: Unknown (how do you classify a jutsu that can stop time?). Range: None. Description: Allow the user to stop time for an unknown length and move outside of time. User himself can't move but anyone he chooses can move while the world around them is frozen in time.

Doton: Kanbotsu. Rank: High-D to lower-C. Category: Offensive. Range: 0-10m. Description: The earth around the user compresses downward and injures anyone/thing below the ground.

Suiton: Ryuuki bakufu no jutsu. Rank: High-C to Low-B. Category: Offensive. Range: Point blank. Description: Allows user to forcefully expel water upward with the intensity of a waterfall.

Katon: Kyokkou no jutsu. Rank: High-C. Category: Defensive. Range: Point blank. Description: The user's skin becomes covered by a light layer of fire to protect against attacks. Intensity of heat depends on the amount of chakra used.

Raiton: Dendou dagekinami (Please give me the word shockwave in Japanese.) Rank: High-C. Category: Offensive. Range: 0-20m. Description: An electrical burst shoots out of the user and shocks the opponent. Power weakens the longer and farther the burst becomes.

Suiton: Ketatamashii tsunami no jutsu. Rank: Low-A. Category: Offensive. Range: 0-40m. Description: Water compresses into an orb and fires at an extreme rate.

Katon: Kuroi kasai no jutsu. Rank: Mid-C. Category: Offensive. Range: 0-10m. Description: The user breathes black flames at an opponent.

Katon and Fuuton: Kyousei kuroi gogyou doragon no jutsu. (arkard, I hope I used this jutsu the way you wanted it to be used) Rank: Mid-A. Category: Offensive. Range: 0-50m. Description: Black flames, in the form of a dragon, appear and attack an opponent at very high speeds.

I was really thinking about writing another story but I'm not sure.

The stories are these:

**Devil's despair**

Naruto gets kicked out of Konoha after bringing back a wounded Sasuke. After he leaves with some companions, he decides to open up a guild of mercs and assassins to make a name for himself. Sakura and Kakashi bashing in later chapters.

**Konoha's darkness** (still thinking of an official title)

Crossover with KH2. Basically, Naruto meets up with a member of organization XIII after they're all supposed to be dead. Naruto also gets trained by the member due to reasons that will be revealed in the story depending on who the member is.

**Bloodline of creation**

Naruto has a bloodline that was only mentioned in history books. Thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto has been given a bloodline that can literally create other bloodlines. Probably going to be an incredibly powerful Naruto.

So those are the stories I was thinking about writing. Please vote if you'd like to see one of these three on fanfiction.

Until I finish the next chapter. See ya.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hello everyone that reads this. I'm sorry to say that this is not a new chapter. I'm currently in the process of rewriting both of my stories because I'm not really happy with the quality of them. They'll have the same basic plot but with more detail on certain parts and less on others. I'd say that in a month of two (maybe less considering my laptop's broken) I'll post my new stories.


End file.
